


A young girls THIRD FUCKING ISEKAI WORLD

by FishTheTaco2



Series: Isekai Catastrophe Quartet [1]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, 幼女戦記 | Youjo Senki | Saga of Tanya the Evil (Anime), 幼女戦記 | Youjo Senki | Saga of Tanya the Evil (Manga)
Genre: Decided to write a Tanya fic because there aren’t enough of em, F/F, F/M, Someone needs to do it so I guess it’ll be me, Unreliable Narrator, yeah what Tanya thinks vs everyone else counts as this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishTheTaco2/pseuds/FishTheTaco2
Summary: Just like the Title says. This my THIRD DAMN WORLD. Who knows what’s in it. I’ve been given a goal, no ultimatum, and no idea where I’m starting. So this should be interesting.
Series: Isekai Catastrophe Quartet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178720
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A young girls THIRD FUCKING ISEKAI WORLD

Time had stopped.

  
  


That much was concrete fact. 

  
  


My eyes moved from left to right, as shrapnel was inches away from my face. I knew of only one force that could create a phenomenon like this one. 

I looked up and down, in as many directions as I could, an internal sigh upon my lips.

_“So, this is how I die a second time. In the middle of a war, in the bottom of a hole, as an unlucky bomb strike victim. You really like making my death as dramatic of one as possible, don’t you Being X?”_

Though my body was frozen in time, looking at every frozen object, my spirit was looking down upon a council of ill begotten fools acting as one. 

Unlike my first death, I didn’t have my male spiritual formRather, from my own feelings and spiritual senses, I could tell I was a rather tall, striking woman, with golden locks, glasses and a business suit. A combination of my past two lives.

How I was able to tell, was beyond me for now, but I didn’t completely question it.

A voice, strong in its tone and deep in its tremor spoke in my mind and around me. 

**_“It seems, my lost lamb, that even at the end of your second life, you still do not fully put your faith and belief in me.”_ **Its wording came across to me as incredibly strange. A single word sticking out to me. ‘Fully’. 

My eyes squinted in annoyance at the thing in front of me as I pushed my glasses higher on my nose’s bridge.

_“Though I don’t know what goes on behind that mind of yours, I don’t believe you are ‘God’ as much as you so try to make me think you are._

Being X laughed at my face, his face shifting from its Zeus- like portrayal to one of a different religious pantheon, this one with the look of an Indian visage, before coming in close to me.

_“_ **_Though I could explain to you in depth how you lie, I won’t, because I believe I have found a sure way to make you sway to my beliefs. The fact that you already acknowledge my presence as one from above, and not of one of satanic origins, means that I already have the first leg up. If a world such as the last, where strife, war, and uncountable archaic technologies exist couldn’t make you believe in me, and put your faith in my power, then I will simply go one step further in a different direction.”_ **

I took a step back, uncertain now of what this crazy force of the universe was going to do. The fact was, since I couldn’t get much of a read from him, I couldn’t begin to make my first move.

“ _L-let’s not get crazy here-“ I began, a bead of sweat on my metaphorical brow as I started putting my hands up._

**_“But unlike how you believe me to be, I am not merciless, nor am I heartless. Especially not to one who could dow and bud seeds of faith to a world of heretics and non-believers.”_ **I’m sorry what?

There was no way I was going to spread the word of ‘God’, especially as someone, who, as a person, would rather believe that my own actions carry their own consequences rather than them being the act of some greater beings' plan.

I was about to speak up when I heard something I didn’t expect to hear up here in the gates of ‘Heaven’.

  
  


_“_ M-major? What’s going on?”

  
  


Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov. 

  
  


I turned around, and there before me was every soldier of the 203rd Mage Battalion. 

I didn’t know what it was, but I could feel a pain in my chest. Like a hole was sucking in everything within me.

I thanked god that I didn’t need to breath here, otherwise I would have probably collapsed. I turned to look at Being-X, the smallest shiver to my hand.

“ _None of them…..?”_ I couldn’t even muster up any anger, because at this point I had failed them all. Each and every single one of them.

**_“The explosion that killed you was something that had a probability of happening, but it was so small that even_ ** **I** **_didn’t think it would happen, yet it did.”_ ** I swallowed a hard lump in my throat, metaphorically speaking. 

**_“Now, some time has passed since we last truly spoke to each other like this, and I have had time to think to myself. I could simply throw you into the aether, tear your soul asunder and use the remaining pieces to create new ones, but that would be a waste.”_ **I turned once more to look at him, my soldiers all frozen once more, only me and It animated.

“ _What do you mean X?”_

Once more a sigh escaped its ‘lips’, the visage of an Indian deity switching back to the large, Zeus like image of a bearded, muscular man. It turned to look at me, Electric yellow eyes staring back at me with some kind of emotion I didn’t know how to describe.

But that would be a lie, since it would be one I saw on my colleagues back in my first life.

  
  


The look of an opportunity ready for the taking, mixed in with the cold calculating eye of a man that was about to stroke a deal.

**_“Let’s just say that, once I took a long needed break, I had the chance to think to myself. You had a bit of a point.”_ **Hold up. Wait a second.

“ _What do you mean ‘a break’?”_ Naturally I was shocked that he actually listened, yes. But the words au chose to focus on shook me to the core.

“ **_When a man is overworked and over stressed without any rest, it leads to dwindling results and hasty decisions done in the heat of the moment, as you would know.”_ ** Weather he was talking about the circumstances before I died, or after, I wouldn’t know.

“ _S-so you’re telling me that…..at some point all of the bad things happening to me_ weren’t _caused by you?”_ I was in disbelief, as I felt a little something inside me crack. The scapegoat I put all my anger in hadn’t done a thing to me for an amount of time that I now couldn’t pin on him. 

**_“Come now Tanya, not everything revolves around you.”_ **That’s when he brought up a fist to his face and coughed, looking at me again.

“ **_Ahem, now. You have two options here. Chose reincarnation into another world of my choosing with a goal of my own creation, or be turned into cosmic dust. It’s your choice.”_ **I can’t lie and say I didn’t feel any fear. Fear ran through my bones and veins, causing my frame and blood to freeze in terror. 

I felt anger. Oh how I was angry at Being-X for putting me in this position, but I suppressed it all deep inside of me and prioritized one little detail I needed answers on.

“ _What about my men?”_

**_“Now they have a few more options than you do, albeit not that many. They can choose to go to heaven for the rest of eternity, and enjoy the next infinity in eternal rest, or perhaps they may choose to rejoin the wheel of reincarnation. Or, if you’re convincing enough, you could even get them to join you in your quest.”_ **

There was no way that this was happening. Not in any chance in hell or high heaven. My eyes squinted at the Being and tried to discern its true intentions. Failing at that, I sighed as I looked at my troops.

“ _You’re a bastard, you know that? Fine, what’s the goal that you want me to complete?”_

“ **_It’s simple really.”_ **

He spread his arms wide, light seemingly shining from behind the entity as he began to speak.

“ **You will be born into a new world, and you will become the herald of a new age! You will be born anew! A child of God, you will turn water into wine, hardships into miracles, make a land of your choosing a land of paradise of my own image! I want you to spread my message across the lands!”**

A hand was put upon my head, a rush of energy flowing into me, changing something fundamental deep within me. I almost felt…..pure. 

I hated every second of it, but bore through it since I didn’t want to become spirit juice to some random soul grinder.

“ **_Now, I believe this is the part where you will have to take over, after all, these soldiers are yours.”_ **That’s when sounds of amazement and awe sounded behind me, and in trepidation and anxiety, I turned around to look at my troops, not knowing that what I looked like and what I thought I looked like were not identical.

To my own senses, I was a tall, intimidating woman with my suit in perfect condition, with my knee high uniform boots shined clean. 

In contrast, to them I Was only slightly taller than I was before I came here, wearing a pristine white toga, a purple sash across my body with leather sandals and a singular angelic wing attached to my left shoulder blade.

  
  


A complete tonal shift. But alas, I was blind to it.

Anxiety burned within my stomach, but I forced it down and hardened my face, flying upwards a few feet to get a higher point of view so as to let them see. I didn’t want them to think too differently of me, since I needed them to join me and be my shields in the new world, but I also needed them to want to join me in this endeavor. After all, who would give up a chance to go straight to the pearly gates that I now noticed were now right behind me.

Now I just need to convince these war maniacs that joining me is the best course of action. I hope that at least Visha and Weiss joined me. I’m adding to coffee and, truly be told, I’m a little scared to go in alone without my troops. But I doubt they would join me. Heaven was only a stone's throw away.

_Unbeknownst to her, these men saw her not as their commander, but as an apostle of God._

  
  


_“_ SOLDIERS! Each and every single one of you are now dead.” I called out to the men and Visha that were in line.

  
  


_They were coming to terms with the fact that they died, fighting for the glory of their empire. But they didn’t feel a drop of regret._

“But each and every single one of you has died for the empire, and have reached the gates of Valhalla! Indeed, you have all died with glory!”

_For their goddess of war was one they held in the highest regard. For she was their Symbol. The sign that God was forever on their side. She prayed to them. Prayed for them. She was merciful to those who deserved mercy, and wanted not war, but peace._

“Indeed, but I stand before you, not as a soldier, ~~_but a person_~~ an Angel of God! And I have for you choices!” Something was up, but I wasn’t sure what it was, so I kept speaking so as to not break my flow.

_Seeing her now, her angelic visage before them, every inch of their belief was paid in full, for only Major Tanya Von Degurechaff could promise them glory and bring them straight to the gates of Valhalla in front of the Lord himself._

“If you so choose, you may walk forwards and claim your place amongst that saints and warriors. If you wish to walk the earth again, then you may choose to be born anew. Or, if neither of those interests you-” I myself spread my arms wide, the wing that I couldn’t see spreading itself whose.

  
  


_But that being said_

  
  


“You may join me! And help me in my goal.” Jeez, that was so long winded, my troops were probably ready to book it to the gates, especially after the constant hell I put them under.

_Their loyalty in her was farther beyond anything any normal being would have felt. She had chosen them, baptized them in war, trained them to fly higher than any other, flew higher herself. No, every single one of them already knew their answer. It only took one soldier to start them off._

“Second Lieutenant Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov, reporting for duty ma’am!” 

_The girl who promised herself that she would be her adjutant through to the end._

“First Lieutenant Matheus Johan Weiss, reporting for duty Major!”

_Her right hand man._

**_“203rd MAGE BATTALION, REPORTING FOR DUTY MAJOR!”_ **

I faltered here, a bit touched honestly, though I was still confused as to why they were choosing me over eternal rest.

I landed back upon the metaphorical ground, head tilted to the side as I stared confusingly.

“I-I don't want to question everyone’s decision, but still, I have to ask….why? You don’t even know the full details or the extent of the danger we could go through. There might not even be a reward at the end of it all.”

_Everyone looked between themselves, before the adjutant spoke first once more._

“Dangerous battlefields-“

_A second voice joined in._

“Low wages-“

_And another_

“Long months of gloomy hell-“

_And another_

“Constant danger-“

“Safe return doubtful-“

That’s when I finally cut in with a tired chuckle, shaking my head at their antics and words.

“And nothin’ but medals and glory when we get back. You crazy dogs will be the death of me…. _again_ probably.” I turned to Being X, and smiled.

“ _You hear that? I think I’ve got our answer.”_

**_“Then so be it. And don’t worry, my influence will be kept at a minimum. After all, my child, I have high hopes for you.”_ **

Then the world shifted in a crazy way and time renewed again.

The piece of shrapnel putting me out of my misery, and what I can only imagine is another.

  
  
  


Then there was light, and I once again opened my eyes, and a wicked smile spread across my face. 

  
  
  


[ I’m back bitches. ](https://youtu.be/uhlfcFzsLGU)


End file.
